Island of Hope
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with CSI:NY. The Island of Hope was meant to provide just that, Hope, to it's people.


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami or CSI:NY._

Author's note: This is going to be the first of a series of stories based on the idea that I started in my fic _Guiding Light_. The series will be called _Hope_. I don't know for definate how many there will be but I do know that there's going to be a few more besides this.

This story is set roughly 2000 years ago.

Island of Hope

In the middle of what is, in modern times, called the Atlantic Ocean there was an island called Hope. The first settlers on the island had named it this to remind them all of what the Island stood for. It would become a new home for them, a place where they could live and raise their children without fear of being persecuted for what they were, not knowing that one day their island would no longer exist and their lives would be radically changed forever.

The founders of Hope Island were, in modern language, Guides. It was their duty, and their purpose, to enter people's lives and guide them to their destiny. However, when the founders had been in what would become America, they found that they were not accepted for what they were, despite the native people's beliefs in some kind of supernatural being or higher body.

Daniel, or Danny, Treloviani had been six weeks old when they arrived on the island. He had no knowledge, nor memory, of what it had been like to live on the other side of the great water that separated them from the old world.

Danny pushed aside the curtains that covered the window in his chambers. The sun had set beyond the horizon nearly an hour before and his parents had retired to their own chambers shortly after. Danny, not wanting to get caught sneaking out after sundown, had waited until he was sure that they were asleep before he climbed down one of the vines that crept it's way up the side of the house.

A house three streets away was his destination. From the exterior it appeared to be the same as the Treloviani residence, however once you stepped inside it was obvious that the owner of the house was very wealthy; much wealthier than the Treloviani family.

Only person lived in the house, Timothy Germait. Tim was the owner of the biggest business on the Island. He had farms located in the lush countryside and sold what his workers grew to the people of Hope for a fairer price than anyone had before.

The genetic work up of a Guide made it so that they would stop aging when they reached the age of twenty-five years. While Tim didn't look a day older than twenty-five he had, in fact, been born almost thirty years before.

Tim could remember everything about the old world. He could remember every uttered slur and every shouted indignity his people had been forced to endure before arriving on Hope Island.

In the middle of the night, when Danny couldn't sleep, Tim would sit up against the headboard and tell Danny stories about some of the good memories he held of the old world.

The door to Tim's house was unlocked as always when Danny arrived. There weren't many people on Hope that locked their doors while they were in the house. Many people trusted their neighbours and fellow Guides not to betray their trust and, for the most part, their trust was not misguided.

Although, whenever Danny entered Tim's house, he always ensured that the door was firmly bolted behind him. This was not out of distrust for Tim's neighbours, but more for their own safety. Should anyone find out that Tim was sleeping with Danny, who had turned sixteen three months after they began dating, they would punish Tim harshly. Danny's parents were two of the founders of the Island and they would strongly disagree with someone twice the age of their son being with Danny.

Tim was nowhere to be found when Danny entered the house. But Danny knew where he would easily find his lover. Walking through the halls, Danny smiled as he took in the paintings and tapestries that hung from the wall. No matter how many times he passed them, Danny knew that he would never tire of their beauty.

As predicted, Tim was sitting in a large armchair in his study, with a large leather bound volume in his hands. Danny himself couldn't read. His parents had tried to get him to take lessons but he always grew bored with them and would take to skipping the classes until the teacher washed their hands of him.

Tim very clearly hadn't heard Danny enter the house as he continued reading the book that was in front of him. Danny smiled to himself and silently stepped up behind Tim and slid his arms around the other man's shoulders.

Tim jumped in surprise and the book almost fell off of his lap. "Danny?" he asked, turning a little in his seat to face the younger man.

Danny grinned at him. "Were you expecting other company tonight?" he questioned as Tim set the book aside.

"It's night already?" Tim's eyes went wide in surprise as he looked out of the window at the dark grounds that surrounded the house.

Danny laughed and climbed into Tim's lap, straddling him. "You ready were completely captivated by this," he tapped the book with his index finger, "weren't you?"

Tim smiled up at him and sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. "It was a book on philosophy," he told Danny. "I find it interesting. I'm sure you would as well. I could read it to you one day?" he suggested.

Danny grinned and leant forward. "I'd like that," he whispered. "I love listening to your voice."

Slowly Tim matched Danny's movement and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Danny smiled and ran his fingers through Tim's shoulder length black curls as he ran his tongue over Tim's lips.

Knowing that Danny wanted to deepen the kiss, Tim gladly opened his mouth, allowing Danny's tongue to enter. Danny's tongue pushed it's way around Tim's mouth, ensuring that he had tasted every inch of his lover's mouth.

Tim pulled away a little when Danny ground his hips down against Tim. "Here?" he questioned, knowing that Danny wanted to feel Tim's hands on him.

Danny nodded his head, his breath coming in panting gasps. "Here," he agreed, capturing Tim's lips once more in a fiery kiss.

Tim groaned into Danny's mouth as their tongues duelled for dominance. One hand went to rest on Danny's hip to draw the younger man closer. His other hand ran down Danny's leg before sliding up under the robes that the blond was wearing.

Danny moaned when he felt Tim's hand caress his inner thigh before grabbing his hard cock with a firm and sure hand. Tim slowly moved his hand up Danny's shaft, his thumb running over Danny's head, before his fist slid back down.

Danny bucked his hips forward, pushing more of himself into Tim's hand. It had been so long since they had touched, almost two weeks since their last tryst, and Tim's touch was driving Danny completely out of his mind.

Tim released Danny's hip and slid his hand around behind Danny, moving the robes to one side so that he could run his hand over Danny's ass.

Danny whimpered with pleasure when Tim kneaded his ass. "Oh, god," he whispered as he pulled back an inch in an attempt to regain his breath before he kissed Tim once more.

Tim smiled against Danny's lips, speeding his hand movements up as his finger ran across Danny's ass, teasing Danny's entrance before slowly wiggling inside. Danny groaned and bucked back against Tim's probing finger, pushing the digit further into his body.

When his finger was buried completely to the knuckle, Tim tightened his grip on Danny's cock and made his strokes longer and more deliberate. Tim curled his finger and brushed the tip against the tiny bundle of nerves that were hidden in Danny's beautiful body.

Danny pulled his mouth away from Tim's, tossing his head back and panting harshly as Tim caressed his sweet spot.

Tim pressed his finger against him once more and Danny couldn't help but come over Tim's hand with a loud cry of the other's name.

Danny's vision was unfocused for the long moment it took to remember where he was. When his vision had righted itself, Danny grinned at Tim and kissed him hard before sliding out of his lap and sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Danny," Tim tried to argue, "you don't have to,"

A sharp look from Danny was enough for Tim to close his mouth and sit back in his chair, allowing Danny to do whatever he wished to do.

Danny smiled, knowing that Tim was letting him do what he wanted, before placing his hands on Tim's knees. Slowly, he pushed Tim's robes up so that they pooled around Tim's waist.

Danny ducked his head and gently sucked Tim's head into his mouth. Tim groaned and bit his lip as he tried to not buck up into the warm heat of Danny's mouth.

The sixteen year old had been a virgin when Tim had met him, but in the nine months they had been seeing each other Danny had learnt how to do delightfully sinful things to Tim with his mouth.

Danny swirled his tongue around the head, pressing his tongue against Tim's foreskin, before sucking more of Tim into his mouth. He smiled around Tim's cock; he loved the way the other man tasted. He was salty and sweet, all at once, and something else that was so Tim that Danny had no way of trying to find words that would best describe the unique taste.

Danny's other hand, which had been tracing small patterns on Tim's inner thigh, slid up Tim's leg to cup his balls. As Danny continued to suck on Tim's cock, he rolled the heavy sacks in the palm of his hand, squeezing them gently.

Tim moaned and his hands went to bury themselves in Danny's hair, clutching tightly as the blond worked him with his mouth.

Danny could feel that Tim was near the edge; he was so hot in his mouth and heavy in his hand. He increased the suction around Tim and made a small mewing noise in the back of his throat, a noise that he knew would send vibrations down Tim's cock.

Sure enough Tim felt the vibrations and found that he couldn't hold back his pending orgasm any longer.

With a quiet cry of Danny's name Tim came into his lover's mouth. Danny grinned around Tim's softening cock and eagerly swallowed every drop that Tim had to offer him.

When Danny was sure that Tim had been completely licked clean, he released the other's cock and straighten up. He slid back into Tim's lap and leant back against Tim's chest. "Will you read to me?" Danny asked quietly, his blue eyes big and pleading with Tim.

Tim smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Danny's forehead before picking the discarded book up and turning to the page he had book marked.

With his voice no more than a whisper, Tim began to read from the pages.

The end for now


End file.
